Fight for you, and I will win
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: El amor se da por si solo, pero ¿que pasa cuando dos personas estan enamoradas de la misma?, Erwin y Eren sabrán como ganarse el amor y el corazón del Sargento, o solo los mandará a volar, un real y catastrófico triangulo amoroso RIREN y ERURI Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

**~ Capitulo 1 ~**

Un mismo sentimiento

Era un día como cualquiera en el castillo de la legión de Reconocimiento, todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, el ambiente estaba lleno de risas, platicas, y unos que otros chillidos y alguna que otra discusión entre los reclutas, todo sería paz diversión y emoción, claro si no supieran que sus vidas corrían riesgos en cada misión, pero eso no los desalentaba a seguir a delante.

En una mesa se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue la tropa #104 , en esta se encontraban: Shasha, Connie, Ymir, Cristha, Reiner, Berthold, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, y claro Eren, platicaban de cosas que realmente eran para poder pasar el tiempo, se escuchaba uno que otro "Ya quisieras Jëager" de parte de Jean – o cara de caballo como le decía el Castaño", ó un "Son tan infantiles" de parte de Ymir, que hacía que todos rieran al darse cuenta de lo infantiles que eran esos dos, todo estaba bien, eran buenos momentos junto a ellos.

-_Y entonces ¿quién es?_ – decía Cristha

-_Si, ya es hora de que nos sinceremos entre nosotros_ – añadió Reiner al ver que la pregunta de su amiga había sido ignorada

-…_bu-bueno_… _es algo que no les interesa_ – decía un Jean con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-_Anda hombre, no nos dejes así , todos lo diremos_ – decía Connie

- _bu-bueno … si es alguien de nuestro escuadrón_ – decía bajando la mirada al sentir todas las miradas de sus compañeros en él _– … mi persona e-especial … e-es … A-armin_ – decía mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse en un rojo camin, y como era de esperar de nuestro chico rubio también su reacción fu la misma de Jean, sus mejillas impregnadas de un rojo carmín que se miraba muy bien.

- _¡ALFIN!_ – decían todos juntos al ver que Jean decía lo que sentía por el Castaño

- _Ymir es tu turno_ – decían los demás para poder cambiar el tema y los chicos no se sintieran incomodos con el acto anterior

-_Já lo mío es más que obvió ¿no?_ – Decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – _La mía es Cristha_

_-¡Y-ymir!_ – decía la rubia nerviosa por la respuesta de la pecosa

Y así siguieron molestándose riéndose, preguntándose y ruborizándose ante las respuestas de sus demás compañeros. Al otro lado se encontraba otra mesa ocupada por la Sargento Hanji, Mike, el comandante Erwin y Rivaille, que escuchaban con algo de intriga la plática de los soldados.

_-¿Y porque nosotros no hacemos lo mismo?_ – decía Hanji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

_-¿Eh? Estas loca cuatro ojos_ – expresaba Rivaille al escuchar la pregunta lanzado por su querida amiga loca

-_Nunca cambiaras Hanji_ – añadió Erwin – _pero creo que todos sabemos quién te gusta_ – decía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y las ponía debajo de su mentón, mientras se sostenía con los codos en la mesa

- _Claro sus bolas de grasa_ – decía Mike mientras intentaba no reírse de su propio comentario

_-¿Eh? Pero si son hermosos, ¿Cómo no pueden verlo?_ – Decía mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa, con semblante curioso – _Pero dejemos eso… se que nadie puede entender mi amor a los titanes, pero ¡Erwin!_ – Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _¿a ti quien te gusta?_ – añadió viendo como al rubio poco a poco un color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

En la otra mesa donde se encontraban los reclutas era el turno de Eren de hablar – _Bueeeeeno_ – decía con un gran nerviosísimo que se notaba - _… etto …_ - no podía decirlo claro que no lo podía hacer, pero prometió decirlo al igual que sus demás compañeros lo habían hecho

Hanji miraba con demasiada intriga al Rubio igual que Mike, mientras que Rivaille solo se disponía a tomar su café – _jé jé … bueno verán …_ - decía con nerviosismo

Era momento de que tanto el Castaño como el rubio hablaran y claro en los dos se podía ver nerviosismo y un color carmín en sus mejillas, ambos se levantaron de su lugar, tomaron valor y fuerzas para decirlo … uno … dos … tres … cuatro … cinco minutos habían pasado desde que se habían levantado y no habían dicho nada. Tanto como los reclutas y como los sargentos se habían dado cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban y esperaban su respuesta. Hasta que Hanji decidió romper con aquel silencio – _HAHAHA, bueno ¿Qué esperan los dos?, Erwin y Eren díganlo_ – Decía mientras miraba que los dos estaban con la cabeza baja – algo raro de Erwin – pero estaban decididos a decirlo.

-…- ninguno decía nada, hasta que Mike intervino, si Hanji no lo había logrado el lo haría – _Señor, Eren…_ - los dos mencionados voltearon a ver a Mike con las mejillas ruborizadas – _contaré a tres y digan al mismo tiempo ¿está bien?_ – decía mientras los dos asentían – _Uno …_ - Sintieron como les latía más rápido el corazón _- … dos …_ - Tomaron aire para poder hablar correctamente - _… y … tres_ … - Era el momento _- a mi … me gusta …_ -como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas, ya que sus palabras eran las mismas - _… a mi me gusta Rivaille_ - _… a mi gusta Rivaille Heichou_ – Todos quedaron en silencio, ¿habían escuchado bien?, El comandante tanto como Eren estaban enamorados del Sargento Rivaille - Las reacciones de todos eran diferentes, pero las del Comandante y Eren eran todo un poema, los dos se veían con asombro, y … ¿odio? Y como no si los dos estaban enamorados de la misma persona – Mike y Hanji se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a su comandante, mientras que los reclutas no se quedaban atrás, excepto por Mikasa que se veía demasiado molesta.

Rivaille no lo podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar hace unos momentos, estaba tan tranquilo tomando su café, que al escuchar eso dejo caer la taza, era algo que nunca se imaginaba escuchar del idiota de Erwin, y mucho menos de uno de sus subordinados – o el mocoso como el lo llamaba.

* * *

... Jelou ¿comentarios? , ¿tomatazos?, ¿algo?, es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, y bueno a quien no le gustaría ver a Eren y Erwin competir por el amor del querido Rivaille, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿sigo, o lo dejo aquí? ~~

Nee' me despido


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Este fic es ¡YAOI!, ChicoxChico si no te gusta esta relación ¡NO LO LEAS! y si no ¡DISFRUTA! ~

* * *

**~ Capitulo 2 ~**

Acuerdos del Juego

-_Me gusta Rivaille_

-_Me gusta Rivaille Heichou_ – Decían al unísono los dos hombres, esperando ver las reacciones de sus compañeros. Esperaban que reaccionaran así todos, menos con que Rivaille reaccionara así.

Al escuchar semejantes "declaraciones" dejo caer su tasa de café al suelo, nunca espero que una declaración así, y menos del rubio oxigenado y de un mocoso estúpido, pero ahí estaban los dos. Hanji para poder romper la tensión que había en ese momento decidió intervenir – _HAHAHA Qué enorme sorpresa, ¿no lo creen chicos?_ – Decía con un sonido burlesco de su parte - _¡Ha-Hanji-san!_ – decía una rubia, intentando que su sargento no opinara algo que la llevará a su tumba. – _Nee´ chicos creo que es momento de retirarnos ¿si?_ – Dijo riendo nerviosa, y llamando a los cadetes que no lo pensaron dos veces para salir del lugar, querían salir de esa futura matanza.

Por otro lado se encontraba Erwin con una mueca de disgusto al saber que él no era el único que sentía algo por su Rivaille, estaba seguro que a nadie más le atraería cuando conocieran lo maniático que era con la limpieza y con el carácter de los mil demonio que tenía, pero ahí estaba alguien más y nada más y nada menos que el chico titan, estaba decidió a poder luchar por el corazón del soldado más fuerte del mundo y sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y ahora mucho más, pero era un riesgo que correría por estar con él, lo valía todo.

Por su lado Rivaille, estaba molesto, ido, sentía de todo en ese momento, cuando vio que solo ellos tres estuvieron en el comedor, procedió a hablar – _Y ¿Qué esperan?_ – dijo el azabache sin darle mucha importancia – los dos hombres abrieron los ojos al escuchar la pregunta del Sargento, ¿acaso les estaba diciendo que los estaba aceptando y a los dos? - _¿Qué es lo que esperamos de que Levi?_ – Expreso el rubio, al ver el semblante de molestia departe del azabache.

- _Si, ¿que es lo que esperan para decir que todo es una maldita broma de la cuatro ojos? _- estaba que mataba a Hanji por jugarle una broma de mal gusto, sabia que ese día se quedarían sin un Sargento.

- _¿Ehhhh?_ - expresaron al mismo tiempo - _Sa-sargento ... esta equivocado ..._ - dijo el castaño bajando el rostro haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera parte del mismo.

-_ Están diciendo ... ¿Que es verdad?_ - estaba seguro que solo era broma de muy mal, pero malismo gusto, vaya sorpresa que se llevó - _Rivaille , ¿No nos crees?_ - Añadió el comandante al no ver respuesta del ojigris. -_ Hagan lo que quieran -_ dijo levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose a la salida - _Pero ni se les ocurra meterme en problema_s - añadió antes de salir del comedor.

Al salir el Sargento, el comandante tomo la palabra - _Eren ... eres la esperanza de la humanidad y por tal, tienes la obligación y el deber de salvar a tu raza, entonces te pido, no, Te ordeno que te olvides de Rivaille, y te dediques a tus asuntos_ - dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento.

- _¿Qué?_, _Comandante Smith, ¿disculpe? , no llegué tan lejos para poder rendirme tan rápido lucharé por el amor de Rivaille Heichou y no importa que sea con usted, o con cualquiera más, no importaría si fuera hasta con mi propia hermana, si se trata del Heichou yo lo haré_ - estaba que el Comandante no podía ganar, es más el comandante no pasa casi nada de tiempo en el cuartel, eso lo ponía en una gran ventaja.

- _Ya veo, esto quiere decir que no te rendirás tan rápido, entonces que te parece si ¿luchamos por el amor de Rivaille?, tentador ¿no?_ - vio los ojos del castaño dándose cuenta que tenía otra vez esa mirada llena de determinación, eso sería un problema.

- _Claro, ¿que sugiere señor?_ - Expresaba el menor al darse cuenta de que el mayor tramaba algo - _Lucharemos por Rivaille hasta que alguno de los dos sea elegido por el mismo, no hay reglas en este juego, todo se vale ¿de acuerdo?_ - Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

- _De acuerdo señor_ - se acercaron para poder pactar el trato con un apretón de manos - _Le deseo suerte señor, la necesitará _- añadió el castaño mientras se retiraba del comedor.

•••••

Al salir del comedor Eren pensaba una forma de como poder ganarse el corazón de su amado Heichou, iba pasando por las caballerizas tan concentrado que topo con alguien más.

- _Lo- Lo siento_ - Decía viendo a la persona que había lastimado - _Mi-Mikasa, ¿que, que pasa?_

- _Eren ..._ - estaba mal la chica, ella quiere demasiado a su hermano, llegando a un punto de ser una acosadora con el - _... lo del comedor ¿es cierto?_ - añadio

- ¿Eh?, como que si es cierto, ¡Claro que si Mikasa!... a mi... realmente me gusta Rivaille Heichou... - dijo ocultando el rostro entre su flequillo.

-_ ... Eren ... ¿estas consciente que él ena... el sargento no siente nada por ti?_ - estaba segura que podría convencer a su hermano para que dejará ese sentimiento, y se fijará en alguien más, ella ¿tal vez?.

- _Mikasa, si no piensas ayudarme, o apoyarme no te entrometas ¿esta claro?_ - hablaba el castaño con un tono de voz serio, que era raro en él.

-_..._- no hubo respuesta de parte de la asiática, sabía que iba a lamentar el preguntarle, pero lo haría -_ ... Eren ... ¿amas al sargento?_ - Dijo seriamente.

Un pequeño rubor encendió sus mejillas, al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana, ¿qué si lo amaba?, era una pregunta muy repentina, y más departe de la de cabellos azabaches -_ Yo, yo ... si, si Mikasa ... yo amo al sargento Rivaille._

¿como no había esperado una respuesta así?, bien sabia que Eren no la veía más que una hermana, pero estaba segura de una cosa y esa era ver feliz a Eren, sea como sea ella lucharía por que él fuera feliz - _... Esta bien_ - suspiro, miro al cielo, y regreso la mirada a su hermano - _¿Hmm?_ - Pregunto el castaño confundido - _Esta bien Eren ... Te ayudaré_ - Dijo viendo como su hermano le regalaba una sonrisa, si esa sonrisa que no podía ser de ella, Esa sonrisa la cuál ya tenía dueño, y su nombre era: Rivaille.

•••••

Estaba aturdido, molesto, impresionado miles de cosas tenía en su cabeza en ese momento, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar desde ese momento, pero ¿que podía hacer? Ignorarlos ¿tal vez?, fuera lo que fuera tenía que hacer algo ¡YA!.

Iba pasando por el corredor cerca de las caballerizas, quería ir a montar, sabía que eso calmaría un poco su frustración. Llego por un lado , dándose cuenta que habían dos personas hablando, pudo notar que eran Eren y esa mocosa que tanto lo odiaba y sin más su curiosidad ganó. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta llegar a un punto donde pudiera escuchar bien sin que le notarán claro.

Escuchaba que la mitad asiática le hablaba con molestia y algo de tristeza en su voz, pero no entendía bien que era, se acerco un poco más, grave error de su parte, pues nunca se imagino que la conversación se refería a él. - _Yo amo al Sargento Rivaille_ - Escucho las palabras del Castaño, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte, ¿Era cierto?, Si era así, ¿Porque nunca le hablo con la verdad?, le hubiera dicho que también el sentía lo mismo, Que sentía ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Que estaba pensando en esos momentos?.

Volvió su vista al castaño, y pudo notar que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la azabache, Esa sonrisa, como deseaba que esas sonrisas fueran solo para él.

•••••

Podía ver la escena de como el azabache se escondía cerca de las caballerizas, y mantenía la vista a un punto exacto, ¿cuál era su razón?. voltio a ver donde el ojigris miraba. Esa vista no le agrado para nada, ¿como era posible que el estuviera lleno de trabajo, mientras SU Rivaille estaba viendo a escondidas a su competencia?, y peor aún no podía hacer nada. Como si un "¡KA-BUUM!" hubiera hecho en su mente en ese instante, apretó la hoja que tenía en su mano y vio al chico castaño con recelo mientras avanzaba hacia su oficina.

- Así que seremos competencia ¿Ehh? - decía para si mismo un rubio de ojos celestes como el cielo. - Espero que estés preparado para lo siguiente Jëager.

* * *

**adjhgsjf, ¡Jelou! Criaturas del señor, ¿Que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado. Y si El rubio Oxigenado esta planeando algo malo ¡Muajaja! xD ~~ **

**No sé ustedes, pero aún no sé si hacerlo Ereri, o Eruri ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**sin más que decirles, ¡Adiosito! ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**~ Capitulo 3 ~**

El Juego da inicio

Habían pasado dos días desde la repentina confesión del Comandante y Eren. Los días habían sido normales y hasta tranquilos para el sargento, ya que ninguno de sus pretendientes se le habían acercado; _Mejor para mí._- Pensaba Levi, ya que había podido pasar tranquilo sus días; oh bueno tranquilo era: Poder limpiar a gusto, ser apático como solo él puede, y hacer que casi mueran del cansancio sus subordinados.

Le tocaría revisar una gran pila de documentos, ya que Erwin salía esa mañana a Sina; a una reunión con la policía militar – de plano para engrandecerse y dejar mal a la legión, cosa que Erwin no permitiría – Así que le tocaba que hacer el trabajo de Erwin en el cuartel de la legión – _Maldito bastardo _– dijo para sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a su oficina. Decidió pasar a la cocina por una taza de café antes de comenzar con la tortura mental – cosa que le pasaba por ser muy cercano a Erwin – maldecía en esos momentos, el estar en un nivel superior a Hanji, si a esa loca nunca le tocaba que matarse mentalmente leyendo documentos de "severa importancia" según los idiotas de la policía militar. - Terminó de preparar su café y estaba dirigiéndose a su oficina, cuando escuchó una voz

- _¡HEICHOU!_ – Gritó una chica de cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta – _El comandante Erwin, me pidió que le digiera que quiere verlo antes de salir a Sina_ – Dijo mientras expresaba el saludo militar tan distintivo de ellos.

Vio a la chica con una mirada fría, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ella?, Ah si Brauss, la chica que siempre andaba comiendo y robando comida de la cocina – _¿Para qué?_ –Respondió tajante mente.

-_Bu-bueno… no lo sé Sargento_ – su voz temblaba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y que le diría, o más bien que le haría al darle esa respuesta.

-_Tsk _– chasqueo la lengua con molestia, ¿Por qué tenía que verlo antes de irse?, No se podía largar de una vez – _Está bien, puedes retirarte_ – le dijo a la chica.

•••••

No sabía cuál era la razón pero, sabía que algo malo pasaría, llego a la oficina del rubio, toco la puerta y se adentró a esta cuando escucho un "Adelante" de parte del mayor. – No quería darle vueltas al asunto así que decidió ir directo al grano o eso pensaba él – _Ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué me quieres?_ – dijo con un tono de voz neutro, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio.

-_Como sabrás tengo que ir a una reunión a Sina, la cual pueda llevarme dos o tres días, así que estarás a cargo del cuartel en mi ausencia_ – Expreso mientras dejaba de escribir, y apoyaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio de madera.

-_… Es lo mismo siempre, no era necesario que lo repitieras_ – No entendía por qué repentinamente Erwin le decía eso, si siempre lo dejaba a cargo. – _Si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro - _Se levantó de su asiento, y se encamino hacía la puerta.

Erwin sabía que pasara dos o tres día sin verlo, y ya que ya se había declarado, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? – Se levantó de su asiento, rodeo su escritorio llegando hasta Levi. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de una mano, lo giro para que quedarán de frente los dos, con una mano delicadamente tomó su cintura acercándolo hacia su cuerpo. - No le importaba qué luego lo golpeará tenía casi la misma condición física de él, entonces no podía causarle mayor daño.- camino más hacia él haciendo qué el azabache retrocediera unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta – Estaba acorralado – No tenía escapatoria, y podía notar que el rubio no lo dejaría hasta lograr su cometido, cerro lo ojos y espero que pasará.

El rubio vio como el azabache cerraba poco a poco sus ojos, e intentaba agachar su cabeza, no podía creer que el Sargento se viera tan tierno de esa forma. con una mano tomo él mentón del menor, le levanto el rostro, con la otra mano rozo delicadamente su mano por su mejilla, acerco sus labios a los del morocho, podían sentir sus respiraciones y su aliento, quería probar esos labios, los deseaba demasiado desde hace mucho tiempo, y los tenía enfrente suya, volvió a sujetar el mentón del Sargento, levanto más su rostro, y deposito con suma delicadeza un beso en su frente. - Si lo amaba y quería besarle pero iba a conquistarlo como un caballero.- El morocho al sentir el beso en su frente abrió los ojos con cuidado pensando que solo era un sueño raro, pero no estaba enfrente de Erwin siendo su frente besada por él. Al sentir que el rubio se despego de su frente, volvió su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que el rostro del mayor lo adornaba con una sonrisa, la cual le helaba la piel, sintió como tomaba su mano, y poco a poco la acercaba a los labios de su contrario, sintiendo de nuevo los cálidos labios del mayor en su piel. Por puro reflejo de su cuerpo, un carmín comenzó a adornar sus mejillas, al sentir sus mejillas arderle voltio su rostro para que el rubio no lo notara, cosa que no fue así. El ojos celestes pudo notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su "amado", cosa que le fascino y no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa más grande de que ya le había mostrado antes.

Noto la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba, dio un tirón y logró zafarse del agarre del rubio, dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla de está y antes de retirarse dijo - ... ten cuidado Erwin - sin más abrió la puerta y salio, dejando al rubio solo dentro de la oficina. Le encantaba esa forma distante de ser del ojigris, y sabía que esas palabras no eran solo palabras, venían desde el fondo de su corazón - que raramente expresaba - dio media vuelta también para poder dirigirse a sus labores antes de irse, recordando el rostro del menor cuando beso su frente y mano, ese sería su mayor recuerdo de ahora en adelante.

•••••

Al salir de la oficina de Erwin se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente. - Llegó a su habitación, entró y cerro la puerta, se acerco a su cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta. Sentía de todo en su estomago, ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de comandante?, y si así fuera, ¿Que fue lo que sintió la vez pasada hacía el castaño?, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de los dos?, - Maldición ... - dijo, llevo sus dos manos a su cabello acomodándolo para atrás, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, no podía ser el que estuviera enamorado, es más eran dos, y peor aún hombres. - Maldita sea - volvió a expresar mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse al baño.

•••••

Era el momento de que él comandante se fuera, y como siempre todos los soldados de la legión estaban en orden con el respectivo saludo militar. - Volveré en en dos o tres días - Expreso, viendo a los cadetes - Hanji, por favor no quemes el castillo ni hagas nada imprudente - añadió casi molestando.

- Jajaja, tenlo por seguro Erwin - Decía la castaña con una sonrisa.

Tomó las riendas de su caballo, volvió la vista a los presentes buscando a Rivaille. Al encontrarlo le dedico una sonrisa, la cual el otro volteo su rostro. Todos sabían a quien iba dirigida esa sonrisa, la cual fue bien percibida por cierto castaño, el cual lo vio con ojos de odio, también pudo ver que el azabache no le había correspondió y mucho menos devuelto la sonrisa, - rió mentalmente, como sabiendo que estaba ganando, sin saber lo que había pasado en la oficina del rubio hace unas horas.

El rubio y el castaño se observaron con miradas de desprecio. El de ojos celestes sabía que dejaba en ventaja al castaño por dos días, pero el ya había dado el primer paso. El castaño sabía que era momento de aprovechar y quedar en ventaja, tenía que hacer algo en esos días para asegurar el amor de su amado Heichou.

El comandante salio y todos rompieron filas dirigiéndose a sus labores, mientras que un castaño sonreía de forma triunfante - Heichou, ¿Le gustaría que hiciéramos algo? - Dijo antes de que su sargento también se fuera.

E ojigris lo volteo a ver, viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía el castaño, ¿que podía perder? - _Como quieras_ - respondió secamente, claro quería a averiguar, si enserio sentía algo, pero su orgullo nunca le permitirá mencionarlo. - El castaño se acerco al azabache, tomo su mano y volvió su rostro al de menor estatura, dedicándole una sonrisa y agregando - Será nuestra primera cita Heichou - Expreso antes de besar su mano.

* * *

~~~ Buenas tardes/ noches/ días/ para la hora o momento que lo vean :B. no fue un gran capitulo lo sé u.u . Pero ahora se pondrá emocionante lo prometo :D, asdfgh amé sus reviews, son un amor de personas */* Pues verán que gano el Ereri ~, lo siento chicas que votaron por el Eruri D:, Pero no dejare al rubio oxigenado sufrir, lo juro ( bueno no mucho) Jajaja xD.

Adiosito ~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**~ Capitulo 4 ~**

Una cita

Una cita ¿eh? … Sí eso era lo que le esperaba con un castaño de ojos esmeralda. Esperaron un tiempo prudente para que el comandante se alejará, y poder ir al pueblo. No sería la gran cosa, un paseo por el pueblo, comer algo, comprar algo, compartir tiempo juntos y regresar al castillo de la legión. Claro si hubiera tenido más tiempo Eren le hubiera hecho algo más Original y sorprendente, pero fue puro impulso de parte del castaño, aunque no importaba si era impulso o no, mientras estuviera con Levi todo sería perfecto.

Llegaron al pueblo de Rose. Bajaron de los caballos amarrándolos de las riendas en un árbol donde no molestarán a nadie y pudieran estar tranquilos y descansar. Para su suerte había un pequeño bazar, donde se podía encontrar de todo, desde raros aparatos, hasta libros de suma importancia. Estuvieron paseando por las calles que están siendo ocupadas por el bazar observando todo, no habían hablado, era algo incómodo estar así para los dos, hasta que un ruido rompió el silencio, Era el estómago de Eren, tenía hambre, ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. – Hey Heichou, deberíamos ir a comer algo ¿no cree? – Expreso el menor con algo de pena. - ¿eh? Si – dijo secamente el morocho mientras se dirigían a un puesto donde pudiera encontrar algo para comer.

Encontraron un puesto donde vendían comida. A Eren le brillaron los ojos al ver la comida, tenía demasiada hambre y su estómago se encargaba de hacerlo muy notorio. Mientras que Levi miraba con mala cara la comida, no estaba tan seguro de la higiene del lugar – Si hasta en la comida tiene esa obsesión – Eren pudo notar el mal gesto del sargento Diciéndole que no dudará que todo estaba bien, a lo que el morocho se negaba a probar, después de como treinta mil intentos de parte de Eren, finalmente Levi acepto. Se maldecía mentalmente al saber que había sucumbido ante la mirada y la insistencia del castaño.

•••••

Por otro lado, Hanji estaba que no cabía de la emoción, Su mejor amigo, o el enano gruñón de Levi, estaba teniendo una cita con su amado chico titán. Si ella sabía que si Erwin se enteraba de eso mandaría a Eren a una expedición solo y sin el 3DM, pero para eso estaba ella, para hacer cualquier cosa para que él no se enterará. No, no, es que solo apoyará a Eren, también apoyaba a Erwin, pero no podía perder a tan valioso chico, y mucho menos ganarían contra los titanes sin la ayuda de él.

•••••

Cuando terminaron de comer, Eren decidió dar un paseo por el bosque con su Sargento, Si no era lo más romántico, pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de expresar su amor, enfrenté de todas las personas del pueblo. Eren le iba hablando a Levi de cualquier tema trivial; desde el clima, hasta lo que esperaba de su vida. Poco a poco se iba acercando más a Levi. En un movimiento rápido y preciso, logro tomar la mano de Levi y entrelazarlas, a lo que el morocho respondió con un sobre salto, e intentando deshacer el agarre. Jalo demasiado rápido y fuerte, que perdió el equilibrio. Eren lo tomó rápido de la cintura antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, con cuidado lo acerco a su rostro, estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones. El castaño podía sentir la agitada respiración de su superior, no podía creer que lo tenía así de cerca, observo bien su rostro y pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del más bajo, solo eso basto para acercar más su rostro al del Sargento, rozo levemente sus dedos en la mejilla del morocho, lo cual lo hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Acaricio sus cabellos, dio un leve suspiro y deposito un beso casto sincero, pero lleno de amor en los labios de su superior.

Estaban sus labios siendo tocados por los del menor, nunca se imaginó que ese chico tuviera más agallas que él idiota de Erwin, pero le estaba demostrando que sí lo era. Le gustaba el tacto de los labios de Eren sobre los suyos, era algo que no podía explicar, se sentía cálido, se sentía como en el paraíso. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, pero que más da, mandaría todo al carajo, solo estaban él y Eren, y los arboles a su alrededor, no había nada ni nadie que les juzgara o dijera algo, mientras durara ese beso, lo iba a disfrutar.

Poco a poco se separaron, en ese beso se transmitieron amor, no hubo ni un solo gramo de lujuria, fue amor, amor puro. – Heichou… - Dijo el castaño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - … deberíamos regresar – Claro que no quería regresar, pero no podían dar demasiadas sospechas, y más sabiendo que no se encontraban en el cuartel. - … Eh si… - Expreso el morocho, estaba ido y no quería aceptarlo, pero quería volver a repetir el beso.

Eren tomo de la mano a su superior, esta vez si fue correspondido su agarre y a paso lento se dirigían al lugar donde habían dejado a sus caballos, para poder volver al cuartel. Se les había hecho tarde, no iban por la mitad del camino y ya estaba anocheciendo. Poco a poco pudieron ver algo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a verlo completamente. Entraron al cuartel, y fueron a dejar a sus caballos a las caballerizas. Comenzarón el camino hacía las habitaciones, otra vez estaban en silencio. Llegaron a la habitación de Levi, los dos chicos se quedaron inmobiles frente a la puerta de la habitación, como esperando que se volviera a repetir el beso de la tarde. Eren se acercó a su sargento, tomándolo de la cintura. Rivaille cerró los ojos, esperando que los labios del chico atacaran los suyos, pero no fue así. Sintió como unos labios se estampaban contra su frente. Volvió la vista y vio al chico dedicándole una sonrisa. - … Fue, agradable pasar la tarde con usted Heichou – Esa tarde no la olvidaría por nada del mundo, y más por que había podido besar a su Rivaille, definitivamente su humor sería perfecto al día siguiente.

-…- El morocho no contesto nada, al contrario desvió su vista a otra parte sonrojándose un poco por la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar el castaño, ya antes de poder articular una palabra, sintió otro beso en su frente, de verdad que él chico sabía cómo tratar a su persona especial – Feliz noche Heichou descanse – Dijo soltando su agarré, caminando hacía su habitación – El piel nívea se quedo pasmado de la impresión todavía a fuera de su habitación, cuando reacciono entro a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, había besado a Eren y le había gustado, es más quería repetirlo. – Busco una y mil razones para entender por qué lo había hecho… pero no daba con ninguna que el quisiera aceptar. Y la que sabía que era verdad, no la podía aceptar no, su orgullo no le permitiría hacerlo… pero había caído ante la tentación de esos labios, de esos ojos, y esa hermosa sonrisa del castaño.

Si sabía perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba - … Maldito mocoso – debía aceptarlo, no quería sentirse más confundido, y ya estaba claro con una cosa. Y esa era que Estaba enamorado del Castaño.

* * *

¡Jelouuuuu! ~ ¿como están criaturas del señor?, Espero que bien, ¿Yo? pues con muchísimas tareas u.u

Bueno, pero eso no importa, ~OHHHH, asdfghjkl, hace dos días andaba shuteando cara libro, y me tope que este hermoso y sensual fic (Si claro) lo recomendaron el pagina de shingeki no Yaoi :') Que hermosos ~ Bueno les deseo un lindo día.

Bye bye c:


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama ~

* * *

**~Capitulo 5 ~**

**Sucumbiendo ante tus encantos**

¿Qué había hecho para sucumbir tan rápido ante los encantos del castaño?, Claro el chico titán era guapo, tenía una gran determinación, unos enormes ojos esmeralda, que lo hipnotizaban, una hermosa sonrisa, y unos labios, que le llamaban demasiado la atención.

Decidió dejar de pensar sobre el asunto, y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, al fin mañana sería un día lleno entrenamiento duro, y lleno de preguntas de parte de la loca de Hanji. Cambio sus ropas por su pijama, se recostó en su cama, y sin más cayo profundamente dormido a los brazos de Morfeo.

•••••

_¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿En qué jodido momento Hanji me saco de la paz de mi habitación y me trajo hacía aquí?, maldita loca cuatro ojos. – Expreso mientras observaba el lugar._

_Parecía un bosque completamente solitario. O eso pensaba, comenzó a caminar, y escucha una voz. Estaba lejos como para distinguirla y aún más distinguir que decía. Camino más hasta poder acercarse a la voz de dudosa procedencia._

_Llego hasta un claro, pudo ver una figura, no la reconocía bien. La dueña de la figura se volteó, y pudo reconocer lo que decía. – Cuanto desee tenerte entre mis brazos, el poder decirte te am. ¿Dime, tanto nos falta para ser felices?, ¿aún no te das cuenta?. – No sabía a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras, seguramente no eran para él, ya que no lo miraba. Su vista estaba distante a un cierto punto en el bosque, pero no era a su dirección – Si me fuera ¿me extrañarías?, o es acaso que no sientes nada por mí – Escuchó como seguía hablando._

_Se acercó un poco más, pudo notar que era la figura de un chico. Tenía u rostro de tristeza, con una sonrisa. Algo en él le decía que debía acercarse más, aunque su cuerpo no reaccionara, lo tenía que hacer. Como pudo se acercó a la figura. Intentó hablar, preguntarle que hacía ahí, y cuál era su razón por estar triste. Pero nada, ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. - … Ámame, no dejaré de luchar por ti, mi querido… y amado… Levi._

_Acaso había escuchado mal, fue su nombre el que dijo al final, ¿Cómo mierdas podía ser posible? - ¡HEY! – Grito cuando al fin pudo decir palabra alguna. Pero el chico no le respondía, e más parecía que no le escuchaba. Comenzó a caminar para acercarse, pero mientras más lo hacía, más lejos miraba al chico._

_-¿¡Quién eres!? – le grito. Nada, el chico seguía balbuceando cosas .Cosas que no entendía - ¿Eren? – Expresó, al ver el rostro del chico iluminado por la luz de la luna – Mocoso… a dónde ¿vas? – Decía mientras se intentaba acercar. - ¡HEY! Te estoy hablando – Le grito._

_-Levi… ¿Me quieres? – Escuchó de los labios de aquel chico castaño._

_-¿Qué dices mocoso?... Claro que s… -Que estaba a punto de decir, ¿en verdad quería a aquel chico?_

_El de ojos esmeralda sonrió con tristeza. – Veo que aún no estás seguro, no importa. Pero hazlo, hazlo antes de que me vaya. – ¿Irse? A dónde._

_Acaso su sueño le estaba queriendo decir algo, le estaba tratando de decir, que si no le decía lo que sentía, lo perdería… - Mierda – Resoplo. No sabía lo que sentía por el chico. Cerró los ojos, suspiro. Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Gran error, ya no podía ver a aquel dueño de esos orbes verde-azulados. – Maldita seas Jeager – Mencionó._

•••••

Despertó después del raro sueño que tuvo, no quería ver al chico. Si el día anterior habían tenido una hermosa tarde. Pero el aceptarlo, implicaba el aceptar estar enamorado del chico. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría con Erwin? Debía pasar por lo mismo con el rubio para saber qué era lo que sentía. No podía engañarlos, y mucho menos a él mismo. Sabía que sería una decisión sumamente difícil, pero… ¿Qué sentía por cada uno? … ¿Estaba enamorado? Y si lo estaba de quién podía ser? Miles de preguntas más acecharon su mente. Estaba concentrado pensando que podía hacer. Hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Enano! – Gritaba la chica castaña de lentes – Ya es algo tarde, ¿No crees? – Decía mientras le demostraba una sonrisa a su compañero de menor estatura.

-¿Qué quieres loca?, y ¿tarde para qué? – Dijo sin ver a la chica.

-Pues… nada simplemente pasaba por aquí para que me contaras sobre tu pequeña cita con cierto titán – sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmín, y tenía una mirada de excitación.

-Tsk… No – expreso – no te diré nada loca

-¿EH?, ¿Por qué? – Expresaba, haciendo un leve puchero – Acaso hicieron cosas, que no debían. ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ENANO! – Dijo cayendo en carcajadas.

-¡CALLATE MALDITA! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas – Claro que no, no soy un maldito pervertido … El que lo es el chico … - esto último lo susurro solo para sí mismo, pero el gran oído de su loca amiga, pudo escucharlo.

-JA JA JA JA – La castaña no dejaba de reír. Cosa que le molesto al de menor estatura, que le propicio una patada en el estómago. – Pero querido, ¿por qué aun no le has dicho lo que sientes? – Añadió sobando su estómago adolorido.

- Estúpida cuatro ojos… - No podía decirlo, por qué ni siquiera el sabía que sentía. - … -

-No me digas, que quieres a Erwin? – Dicha la pregunta, el morocho agacho su rostro, cómo señal de aprobación – Ja ja ja ja ja – Las risas no podían faltar de su compañera, sabía que todo lo que digiera esa mañana, le afectaría – Me estas confirmando que quieres al rubio. OH Por dios Levi, quieres ser vilmente cogido por un mastodonte – Expresó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, por tanto reírse.

Sintió como una patada callaba su risa, si definitivamente, el morocho no estaba tomando bien la plática. – Bueno, bueno Levi, tenemos que saber qué sientes por estos dos… Y esta vez no escaparas.

Oh Higia, Por todo lo pulcro y limpio, ¿En que se había metido? – Bueno Levi, ¿Qué sientes al ver a Erwin? – Le preguntó la castaña.

-Asco – Dijo rápidamente.

-Eh bueno, no me refería a eso. Vuelve a intentarlo ¿Está bien? – Definitivamente, sería una laaaaarga mañana.

-… - El morocho no respondió – Siento… respeto hacia él … Es decir; Si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí ¿No?

- Ya veo … y ¿Por Eren? – Dijo caminando hacía la cama, para poder sentarse.

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño, un leve carmín adornó sus mejillas. - … no lo sé, es algo raro de decir… - Expreso volteando el rostro.

-Querido Levi.. ah eso se le llama amor – Se acercó al moreno – Y como a todos a ti también te llego, ¡Jajajaja! – Dicho esto comenzó a reír pura desquiciada.

-… Amor ¿ehh? – Estaba perplejo, no podía creer que algún se llegaría a enamorar y mucho menos de un mocoso. Menos que un mocoso, de un chico titán. Y aún peor estaba a cargo de él.

Hanji decidió Salir de la habitación del moreno, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero sin antes dirigirse por última vez al sargento – Solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta enano. Quiero que seas feliz. – Expreso. Continuando su caminata por los pasillos del castillo.

Se quedó ido en sus pensamientos. Acababa de descubrir a quien pertenecían sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que juro extintos en sí mismo. Desgraciadamente el Castaño supo como devolverlos a la realidad. Por una parte debería matar al chico, y por otra agradecer lo que había hecho.

••••••

Se encontraban los reclutas en el campo de entrenamiento. Era el entrenamiento de la Sargento Hanji, esté era el segundo más pesado, claro ningún entrenamiento le ganaría a los de Rivaille, y sus momentos de locura por la limpieza. Estaban terminando de entrenar, estaban dando las cinco de la tarde, y al parecer el astro rey quería esconderse ya. El cielo estaba adornado de colores violetas, naranjas, y rojizos, Un espectáculo realmente precioso.

-Hey Eren –

-¿Eh?, ¿Si? – Dijo el chico buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz de quien lo llamaba

-Y, dinos ¿haz avanzado algo con el sargento Levi? – Pudo notar que quien le llamaba, y hacía esa pregunta era un chico rapado, Conny para ser más exactos.

- Eh pues verán … - Mencionó. Llevando una mano a una de sus mejillas para rascársela.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no has hecho nada? – Dijo Jean, por el comentario de Jeager.- Si no haces nada, el comandante aprovechará y hará algo. Te recomiendo que comiences desde ya Jeager.

Le sorprendió bastante el comentario del oji miel, ya que su relación no era de unos grandes amigos. – Maldita sea, lo sé, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – bajo su vista, demostrando decepción de si mismo.

-¿Y si lo enamoras con comida? – Preguntó Sasha, que traía un pedazo de pan en la boca.

-No seas bruta Sasha, con comida no enamoras al alguien como el sargento. Es más solo a ti se te puede enamorar así – Menciono Conny con un leve sonrojo.

-Ya veo que tienen problemas – Escuchó la voz de la pecosa, que venía acompañada de una rubia de ojos color cielo.

-Así es Ymir, Jeager, no tiene los huevos para hacer algo con el Sargento Rivaille – Mencionó Jean, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Cállate cara de caballo!, ¡Que tengo más que tú! –

-¡Deja de llamarme así idiota! –

-Cállense par de nenitas – Expresó la pecosa, logrando que sus compañeros callaran – Dejen de pelear, Jeager, mínimo estas seguro que él Sargento siente algo por ti? – Oh, pregunta inesperada. ¿En verdad sentía algo por él?. Bueno se besaron y se tomaron de las manos, Eso era algo, ¿No?

-Estoy seguro que siente algo por mí – No estaba realmente seguro, pero que el Sargento se haya dejado besar era un gran paso.

-Perfecto, entonces, enciérralo y cógetelo como si no hubiera un mañana – La chica enserio que tenía ideas perversas.

-E-estas loca Ymir, ¿Cómo crees que haría, e-esas co-cosas tan indecentes? – Su voz temblaba demasiado debido al comentario de la chica.

-¿Quién hará cosas indecentes? – Escucharon una voz ronca que los saco a todos de su conversación.

-¡SARGENTO! – Gritaron todos al unisomnio. Oh rayos, estaba frito si él sargento había escuchado su conversación. Él moreno se encargaría de darle una paliza, matarlo y luego revivirlo para volver a matarlo.

-¿Y?, hice una pregunta, o es que acaso, ¿No piensan responderla? –

-Eh bueno, ya es algo tarde, y Hanji-san nos debe de estar esperando en la cocina para que le ayudemos con la cena – Expresó Jean, mientras con un movimiento de manos, llamaba a sus demás compañeros, dejando al joven de ojos esmeralda solo, y viendo como resolvía eso.

-Tsk mocosos… Eren, Te hice una pregunta, o ¿es que estas sordo? – Lanzó las palabras con rabia.

-Eh pues, no era nada señor – Dijo llevándose la mano detrás de su nuca.

-Mocoso, no sabes mentir, así que te recomiendo que comiences a hablar – Rayos, de verdad estaba en serios problemas.

-Pues verá señor… Los chicos … estaban … - ¿tenía que seguir?, ¿Tenía que decirle lo que Ymir le había recomendado? Oh no, si lo decía su fin estaba cerca.

-Habla de una maldita vez Jeager – Expresó con un tono serio

-… Ellos estaban … Me dijeron, que… lo follará como si no hubiera un mañana … - definitivamente estaba frito. Esperaba venir una patada de parte de su superior, pero … Nada.

Vio a su sargento, nunca espero verlo así, su vista en ese momento era perfecta. El sargento Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, tenía el rostro gacho con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Maldita sea era la imagen más hermosa que podía ver. Se acercó como pudo a su superior, posó una mano en la cintura del de menor estatura. Esté al sentir una mano en su cintura, sintió un escalofrió rozar su columna. La otra mano se posó al otro extremo de su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran. – Levi Heichou – Dijo el castaño acercando su rostro al cuello del morocho. Volvió a sentir un escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo, Joder, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

-Es mejor que vayamos al comedor Eren – Menciono el morocho mientras sentía unos labios recorrer su blanquecino cuello.

- tch… No creo que nadie nos extrañe Heichou – Susurro seductoramente en el oído del de menor estatura.- es más, ¿Qué le parece si nos saltamos la cena? – añadió mientras sus dedos recorrían la espalda del de piel nívea.

-… E-eren – Dijo entre suspiros, cosa que le dio a entender a Eren, que estaba de acuerdo. Tomó al piel nívea entre sus brazos, y se encamino a la habitación del sargento.

••••••

Llegaron a la habitación del sargento. El de ojos verde-azulado deposito al piel nívea en su cama son sumo cuidado después de cerrar la puerta. Se posó encima del mayor, sin dejar caer todo su peso encima del otro. Lo observó. Levi tenía el rostro hecho un poema, claro que esa vista Eren nunca la olvidaría. Paso a lamer con cuidado y seductoramente el cuello blanco del de ojos grises. Mientras suspiros y jadeos sonoros salían de los labios del otro. Dejó por un lado el cuello, y atacó brutalmente los labios de su sargento, quería volver a probarlos, y esta vez no sería en un beso delicado, y lleno de amor. Estaría lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo.

-E-eren … - Pudo escuchar su nombre entre suspiros de parte del mayor. Oh gloriosa música para sus oídos. Prosiguió con él beso, esté era una danza entre bocas, era algo nuevo para el castaño, era demasiado inexperto. En esos momentos le daba gracias a los dioses de las murallas que el sargento tuviera experiencia. Pero a la vez le enojaba. Si le enojaba saber que no era el primero en besar los labios de su amado. El castaño besaba con pasión a su amado, lamio los labios de esté, queriéndole decir que abriera sus labios, cosa que el morocho entendió y con algo de temor, poco a poco abrió su boca, dejando entrar la lengua del otro a su interior. Y una nueva danza entre lenguas empezó. Se sentían, se probaban, se degustaban. Era la mejor experiencia que pudieran llegar a tener.

Se separaron por falta de aire, solo un hilillo de saliva era lo que los mantenía unidos. Levi tenía el rostro bañado en un hermoso color carmín. _"Hermoso" _Pensaba Eren al verle. Le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el otro poco a poco iba aceptando y devolviendo el abrazo.

-Heichou, Lo amo – Mencionó mientras lo alejaba para poder ver su rostro. – Heichou, lo amo, es lo más hermoso que le ah pasado a mi vida. –

No podía creer lo que escuchaba del mocoso, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, y el apenas se había dado cuenta de que lo quería. Definitivamente había escogido bien – Beso con cuidado los labios del castaño, fue un beso dulce y lleno de amor. El piel morena comprendió que el piel nívea también sentía lo mismo por él. Le devolvió el beso – Heichou… déjeme hacerlo mío – Expreso mientras volvía a besarlo con la misma fogosidad de antes. Levi se dejó llevar, recibiendo besos en su cuello, y caricias en su cuerpo. Sería una noche llena de amor. Sería la primera vez del castaño, y la primera vez que los dos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma hacía la persona que realmente amaban.

* * *

**~ Bonjour~ Espero les haya gustado, Si matenme, se los corte en la mejor parte, pero por favor no me odien. Prometo darles el Lemmon en el próximo capitulo. Con respecto a los que siguen la traducción de Getting Noticed, prometo capitulo el viernes, creanme no es nada facil estar a un paso de graduarse, ¡DEMASIADAS TAREAS! u.u Bueno no les contaré más de eso, es agobiarlos. Sugerencias, tomatazos, reclamos, etc, etc pueden dejarlo en sun sexy review ~**

**¡Hasta pronto! ~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama ~

* * *

**ADVERTENCÍAS: **Riren | YAOI | LEMMON | Si no te gusta, ¿Que haces aquí?

* * *

**~Capitulo 6~**

**Entrega de nuestro amor.**

– Heichou… déjeme hacerlo mío – Decía entre jadeos, alternados con besos, estaba que no podía aguantar más.

El morocho no respondió, tomo el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, busco sus labios y le beso. Eren interpreto esto como un "adelante mocoso". Acomodo a su amado en la cama, le beso como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, sus besos demostraban amor, deseos, anhelos, y mostraban cuanto se deseaban entre sí. El castaño rompió el beso, lo único que los unía era un hilillo de saliva entre las comisuras de sus labios. Vio el rostro de su amado completamente sonrojado. Definitivamente el verlo de esa forma, tan sumiso e inofensivo hacía que el castaño se prendiera más, y deseara con más fuerzas a su superior.

Con una mano tomo el rostro de su amado, con sumo cuidado acaricio su mejilla. Su mano libre se dirigió al pañuelo en su cuello, deshizo el agarre del pañuelo, dejando a la vista esa blanquecina piel. Desabotono la camisa blanca del morocho, dejando una hermosa vista de su torso bien formado. Oh claro que si deseaba ese pequeño y blanquecino cuerpo. Llevo sus labios a la abertura entre su cuello y su hombro. Comenzó dando pequeños besos, luego besos más apasionados, mordidas, y lamidas en su cuello. El de menor estatura estaba que se moría del placer que la lengua y labios de Eren le podían proporcionar solamente en su cuello.

Llevo su mano a recorrer el cuerpo blanquecino, haciendo caricias suaves, y algunas toscas, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara algunos leves gemidos de placer. Dejo de atender el cuello, y llevó su vista hacía el cuerpo medio desnudo del ojigris. Llevo dos dedos al abdomen del sargento, comenzó desde la parte baja del vientre, hasta llegar a la garganta. Iba rozando y delineando el cuerpo del mayor. Llegó al cuello y deposito un beso en este, prosiguió con su tortuosa y excitante tarea. Ahora era desde el cuello hasta la parte baja del estómago. La diferencia, no era con los dedos si no que con su lengua. Podía escuchar como el dueño del pequeño cuerpo gemía y temblaba por la excitación que cargaba, definitivamente era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando.

Seguía recorriendo el cuerpo blanquecino con su lengua, llego al ombligo, recorriendo todo su alrededor. Volvió a subir, esta vez no llego al cuello, se detuvo en los pequeños, rosados, y erectos pezones del morocho. Paso su húmeda lengua encima de este como si de una paleta helada se tratará. Con su otra mano tomo el otro mientras seguía jugueteando con su lengua.

-E-Eren…- Decía el morocho entre suspiros.

Dejó de besar el pequeño pezón y levantó el rostro – Dime Levi… - Decía mientras volvía con su tarea. Comenzó a mordisquear el pequeño trozo de carne – Du-duele – decía mientras que el chico mordía con más ganas. Se separó abruptamente del cuerpo del sargento. Esté lo vio de mala forma pensando que lo dejaría con las ganas. Al contrario, se sentó y jalo el cuerpo del azabache, para que quedara encima de él. Paso sus manos por su espalda, delineando cada musculo visible, y bien marcado. Bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los glúteos del azabache. Comenzó a sobarlos, tocarlos, y estrujarlos entre sus manos. El morocho soltaba sonoros gemidos de placer, al sentir el contacto de las manos de Eren en sí mismo.

Despojó al mayor de sus pantalones, dejándolo solo con la camisa blanca, que tanto lo distinguía. Se separó un poco del cuerpo del mayor, vista más hermosa no podía tener; Verle solo en camisa, con el rostro bañado en carmín, y con cierta mirada de lascividad y pasión lo llevo al limité, relamiendo sus labios. Llevo sus dedos a la boca del morocho haciendo que este los lamiera. Esto hizo que sintiera una punzada en su parte baja, ver al de piel blanquecina lamer sus dedos de la forma más excitante posible, lo excitaba aún más. Cuando notó que sus dedos estaban realmente húmedos, los saco de la boca del morocho, llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada del sargento.

Introdujo con cuidado su falange, para poder prepararlo. No quería que el mayor sintiera dolor al ser penetrado con los dedos, así que embistió los labios ajenos con los propios. Notó que el de piel blanquecina disfrutaba el besó y no había hecho mayor comentario, o mal gesto al sentir un intruso en su entrada. Prosiguió con su tarea, introduciendo el segundo falange. Los comenzó a mover en círculos, seguido por abrirlos como si fueran tijeras. El mayor solo esbozo un quejido de dolor acompañado de excitación. Siguió fingiendo embestidas con sus falanges. Dejó a un lado los labios del mayor llevando sus labios hacía el cuello del otro, para mordisquearlo mientras arremetía con más fuerza sus dedos dentro del sargento. Prosiguió a meter el tercer dedo dentro de la entrada de su superior. Los movió poco a poco buscando el punto de éxtasis del mayor. Al llegar a esté el mayor arqueo la espalda vociferando un gran gemido. – Ahhh… Maldito mo-mocoso – expreso al sentir los falanges del menor, tocando su punto exacto de placer.

El morocho movía sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de las falanges del castaño. Esté al ver que estaba más que preparado saco sus falanges de la entrada del de piel nívea. Tomando su erecto miembro lo dirigió a la entrada del morocho. No tuvo compasión y de una sola estocada lo penetro, logrando que el mayor soltará un grito de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. - ¿Te duele Levi? – Preguntó el castaño. – Duele una puta madre… -respondió – pero… no es como… si no me gustará – añadió, a lo que el menor sonrió. – Entonces te haré sentir mejor – respondió en el oído del ojigris de la forma más seductoramente posible. Ante la respuesta del de ojos esmeralda el sargento se sonrojó.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que las movía el castaño, era una hermosa danza de cuerpos entre ambos. Prosiguió con subir y bajar lentamente, e ir aceptando como el gran miembro de Eren amedrentaba con fuerza la entrada del mayor. Eren disfrutaba la vista. No era de todos los días ver al sargento con rostros lascivos, y menos aún que estuviera subiendo y bajando por su falo. Las embestidas iban aumentando de fuerza y la rapidez con las que las daba el castaño, estaba por llegar a su límite. Tomó a Levi por su cintura, saliéndose del interior del sargento. Lo cuál a este no le agrado. Lo volteó dejando a la vista su exquisito y rosado ano. Se relamió los labios y continúo con su trabajo.

-E-eren, mal-maldito pervertido – decía entre gemidos.

-No veo que se quejé del placer que le doy – expresaba el castaño, con una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su rostro.

-Ca-cállate, y sigue mocoso de mi-mierda –

-Como usted diga Rivaille Heichou – mordió con morbo la oreja del mayor, llevando una de sus manos a los pezones del mayor, comenzando a juguetear con ellos.

Sintió como las manos del menor apresaban sus pequeños trocitos de carne. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que el castaño le daba. Sintió como el castaño le introducía sus falanges dentro de la boca jugando con su lengua, mientras con la mano libre, acariciaba su columna, hasta llegar a sus glúteos sobándoles mientras embestía con más fuerza. – Ah... mhn E-eren – Expresaba el sargento mientras era penetrado.

El castaño seguía penetrándole con más fuerzas para llegar al punto exacto donde se producía mayor placer – Ahh – gritó el de piel nívea al sentir como el castaño tocaba ese punto - … joder, así, más … - Pedía, casi dándole la orden.

-¿Te gusta Levi? – expreso mientras buscaba los labios del mayor.

-Ca-cállate estúpido mocoso – Dijo entre susurros – Ahh… Más eren, más, dame más – añadió.

El de piel canela volvió a cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban, dejándolo debajo del de piel nívea, frente a frente. Prosiguió con las embestidas, viendo como el morocho se tapaba el rostro con sus ante brazos – Levi… déjame ver tu rostro – dijo, llevando sus manos a quitarle los brazos del rostro y poder verlo – joder, no – Esto no evito que el castaño le quitara los ante brazos, y pudiera ver el rostro de su amado completamente sonrojado, y desviando la mirada a un lado. Tomo los dos brazos del morocho subiéndoles por encima de su cabeza. Busco una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, mientras le besaba. El beso fue como el primero que se dieron, lleno de amor y deseo.

Le abrió más las piernas, colocando una encima de su hombro para poder embestirlo con más fuerza. – Ahh Levi… -Menciono el piel canela sintiendo como su orgasmo llegaba. Tomo el miembro del otro empezando a masturbarlo. Levi llevo su brazo a su boca, comenzó a morderlo mientras un calor invadía cuerpo. Después de unas cuantas envestidas más llegaron a su orgasmo Levi corriéndose en la mano de Eren y pecho del mismo. Mientras que Eren en el interior del morocho.

El castaño llevo su mano a sus labios limpiando la semilla de su amante con su lengua, degustando su sabor, limpiando con placer cada dedo manchado. Levi mientras tanto veía la pornosa imagen que el castaño le dedicaba, sintiendo como se iba calentando otra vez.

-Levi, te amo – llevo sus labios hacía los contrarios para dedicarle un beso lleno de amor.

-… creo, que… yo también mocoso – estaba completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El castaño volvió a besar a su amante. Se salió de el con sumo cuidado, acostándose en la cama, y acomodando el cuerpo de su amante cerca de él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Esa sería la mejor noche de su vida. Estuvieron así abrazados hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no todo sería de color de rosa, y hermoso como lo sentían aquellos amantes.

Estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, estaba desesperado para poder verle, abrazarle y besarle, estaba decidido, al llegar al cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. Le declararía su amor al sargento Levi. – Está decidido Erwin, le dirás lo que sientes. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Levi en dos días te diré lo que siento por ti. – Hablaba para con sigo mismo el capitán Smith mientras veía por la ventana la luna de esa hermosa noche. Esa luna que había sido testigo de la entrega de amor entre dos hombres.

* * *

¡Jelouu!, ¿Como están?. Me tarde ¡Lo siento! -corre gaymente- disculpen mi atraso, todo fue por culpa de mis estudios, ¡CULPEN LOS A ELLOS!, lo debía de subir ayer, pero comprenderán que no lo había terminado hasta el momento u.u - no me maten - Bueno, Espero les haya gustado, skhfnj es primera vez que escribo Lemmon, ¿Tan del asco me fue?*sean sinceras*

Bueno Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este sensual fic~ Les agradecería que dejaran un review diciendo si les gusto, si no, acepto criticas, tomatazos, etc, etc.

Sin más, nos vemos hasta la próxima, Rueguen que no me dejen demasiadas tareas u.u

**Chibi Taiga.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

Notas al final del capitulo ~

* * *

**~ Capitulo 7 ~**

**La tormenta se avecina.**

Los rayos del astro rey estaban dando en los ojos de Eren, el cuál no quería levantarse y seguir durmiendo al lado de su amado. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con la mejor imagen de toda su vida; Levi durmiendo a su lado en paz y calma, aunque con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Observo el rostro del piel nívea, estaba encantado con verle dormir, deseaba que fueran así todas las mañanas que el sargenteo despertará a su lado. Ese y muchos pensamientos parecidos llegaron a su mente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Levi, poco a poco fue despertando, sintiendo un cálido cuerpo a su lado, sonrió internamente al levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Tenía que aceptarlo la noche que paso con Eren fue increíblemente perfecta. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a sonreír mentalmente mientras se acomodaba. Eren se dio cuenta que su amante acababa de despertar, volvió su mirada hacía él, le dio un beso en la frente y expreso – Buenos días Heichou –

El morocho se sonrojo levemente y correspondió el saludo – Buenos días Eren.

El castaño se abrazó al cuerpo del sargento, hablándole al oído – Heichou, no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero… - Soltó el abrazó, se sentó en la cama, y dijo – Heichou, Yo lo amo, Salga con migo.

Rivaille abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago – Eh… Eren no creo que sea lo correcto – Expreso mientras se comenzaba a sentar – Fue algo lindo, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

- Ya veo – Dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza – Fue una tontería lo que acabo de decir, por favor perdóneme, no volveré a decir nada al respecto. – Se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

- Eren… - El mencionado no hizo caso y siguió cambiándose – ¡Eren te estoy hablando! – volvió a escuchar, pero lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, y definitivamente no dejaría que Rivaille lo viera así. Terminó de cambiarse y salió de la habitación del mayor, no sin antes decir "_Heichou, cuando entienda lo que sienta, aclaremos las cosas", _Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al sargento confundido en su cama.

_Entender lo que siento ¿Ehh? _Se decía a su mismo mientras s e pasaba una mano por los cabellos hacia atrás. Se levantó de la cama para poder dirigirse a tomar un baño. Pudo sentir un leve dolor en su cintura, sabía que eso se trataba por haber dejado pasar a más con Eren. Se adentró al baño, y paso un buen rato metido dentro de la bañera, pensando lo que acababa de vivir.

•••••

Salió corriendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia cualquier parte, simplemente no quería ver a nadie. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento se posó en la corteza de un árbol, suspiro por lo bajo. Lo que no quería paso, sintió como lagrimas salían de sus ojos y comenzaban a correr en sus mejillas, llegaron hasta sus labios se sentían saladas sus lágrimas y no podía hacer nada para reprimirlas, necesitaba desahogarse, tenía que llorar, estaba demasiado triste al saber que Levi y el no podían ser algo más que Sargento y subordinado. Se desparramo en el verde pasto del lugar, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y las aprisiono con sus brazos, y siguió llorando.

•••••

Cuando termino de darse un baño y arreglarse, fue directamente hacía su oficina, no quería hablar con nadie, el comentario del castaño lo había dejado en que pensar, ¿en verdad estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo?, O ¿su simple orgullo era el que hablaba?, Claro que era su Orgullo, pero nunca le diría eso al chico titán. Es más ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dicho que fue algo lindo?.

Muchas preguntas llegaron de repente a su mente, lo cual hizo que no notará que cierta castaña de lentes estaba entrando a su oficina. - ¡Hey!, Enanin~ - Expreso la castaña al entrar a la oficina.

Oh no, su martirio acababa de comenzar – Tsk, ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? – Respondió sin verle al rostro.

- ¡Que humor el tuyo! – Dijo mientras una carcajada salía de sus labios – ¿Acaso, Eren no te dio duro? – Preguntó

- ¡CALLATE, ESTÚPIDA! – Contesto ante el comentario de su loca amiga.

- Ja ja ja ja, Bueno no es ah eso a lo que vengo – Jaló la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del pelinegro, y se sentaba – Venía por esto – Dijo mientras le entregaba una carta.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó dudoso – Vino está muy temprano por la mañana, al parecer es una carta de Erwin – Contestó.

Abrió el sobre, encontrándose con una hoja de papel, la cual estaba escrita con excelente caligrafía en carta; Definitivamente esa era la letra de Smith. Comenzó a leer la carta, lo cual decía:

_Querido Levi_

_Espero que no haya pasado nada malo en mi ausencia y todo esté en orden. Me eh tardado más de lo debido, si dije que regresaría esa misma noche, lo cual no se pudo. Los de la policía militar, necesitaban saber más sobre nuestra próxima expedición, los riesgos y demás temas que conlleva. Lo único que agradezco es que ya todo está arreglado y mañana en la tarde me tendrán de regreso en el cuartel._

_Sin más Erwin Smith._

_Posdata:_

_Oh… cierto, el no estar cerca de ti, hizo que me diera cuenta que realmente estoy enamorado de ti. _

Al terminar de leer la carta, su rostro se encendió en un rojo carmín, el cual fue demasiado notorio, y llego a asustar a Hanji. – Maldito bastardo – Pronuncio por lo bajo, para que solamente el escuchará.

- Y ¿qué es Levi?, ¿Qué dice Erwin? – Preguntó Hanji con cierto interés

- Qué estará aquí mañana en la tarde – Anunció, llevando su vista a los papeles regados en su escritorio.

- ¿Eh?, eso quiere decir que no podré seguir de holgazana – dijo con cierta tristeza

- Estúpida cuatro ojos, ¡Lárgate de aquí de una vez! –

- Sí, si ya me voy. Pero antes de irme… - Dudo por su integridad física si decirlo o no – Piensa bien que harás, no quiero que llegues a sufrir por algo que no pudiste parar en el momento – Expreso mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta – Es todo Enanin ¡SUERTE! –

- Estúpida cuatro ojos… pero debo admitir, tiene toda la puta razón.

Pasó un largo rato encerrado en su oficina, pensando que debía escoger, por un lado estaba el ser el perro faldero de Erwin si aceptaba los sentimientos de este, por otro el de seguir siendo el Gran Sargento Levi, y por último el de ser amado por el chico titán. ¿Qué jodida decisión debía tomar?.

•••••

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que había sido mucho tiempo. Decidió irse de ese lugar, pero antes de por irse alguien le hablo.

-¿Eren, estas bien? – Pronunció el rubio.

-Eh.. Si claro Reiner, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? – Contestó, demostrando una sonrisa en sus labios, fingida claro está.

El chico se acomodó a la par del castaño, volteo a verle con desaprobación y expreso – Si claro Eren, se puede notar que esa sonrisa es increíblemente falsa, ¿Qué te sucedió? –

El castaño suspiro, volteo a ver a su amigo, y prosiguió en contarle lo sucedido, desde que había confesado su amor hacía el sargento. – Ya veo Eren, pero… ¿No crees que esa sería la reacción más normal en el Sargento?, digo, él no es un hombre que se exprese del todo ¿Cierto? – Expresó el rubio.

-Lo sé Reiner, pero ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo cabizbajo - ¿Crees que podría llegar a pasar algo? – Añadió mientras sus mejillas se adornaban de carmín.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, Eren? – Expreso mientras sonreía – Si el siente algo por ti claro.

-¿Qué?, Reiner, sigo en las mismas – Levantó su rostro mostrando un leve puchero – Quiero saber si Rivaille Heichou… y yo, podríamos tener algo –

- Ja ja ja ja, Ay Eren, eres un niño en muchas cosas, pero créeme que sí. Si podrá pasar algo, estoy seguro – Expreso. El rostro del castaño poco a poco se iba iluminando ante la respuesta de su amigo.

Pasaron de esa conversación, a como le iba a Reiner con su "amigo", si con su amado Bertholdt, todos en la legión ya sabían que ellos eran pareja, y nadie les había dicho algo malo, al contrario los felicitaron y ayudaron en todo lo posible, para que estos pudieran ser felices.

-¿Enserio?, siempre pensé que Bertholdt era un chico realmente tímido –

- Si, en algunas cosas, pero… - No terminó de decir la oración ya que una voz ronca llamaba al castaño.

-¡EREN! – Se escuchaba que realmente estaba enojado.

-¿Eh?, ¿Rivaille Heichou? – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y el de ojos miel lo imitaba.

-Eren, creo que seguiremos con la plática más tarde, ¿Te parece? – Saludo a su sargento y se dirigió al interior del castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que necita señor? –

-¿Qué ahora no me faltas el respeto? – Enunció con cierta molestia – No señor, no lo haré desde ahora – Dijo firmemente

Eso fue una punzada para el sargento, el chico de orbes aguamarina lo estaba ¿rechazando?, Eso si dolía - ¿Qué te pasa Eren? Hace unos días estabas con qué harías de todo por mí y ahora – No pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido – Si hace unos días estaba seguro de lo que sentía, al igual que ahora. Pero estoy seguro que usted no sabe lo que siente… Así que decidí que no lo trataría más hasta que decida Sargento. Con permiso – Pensó cualquier cosa, menos que le vendría eso.

-Eren, espera – Expresó. El castaño detuvo su paso, volteo a verle - ¿Qué desea señor? – Maldita sea, tenía que decirlo, era ahora o nunca - … Eren, yo … - El piel canela se acercó al ojigris, lo hizo tanto que no había mucha distancia entre sus cuerpos. - ¿Usted? – Preguntó.

- joder Eren… - Si no tiene nada que decir, por favor no me hable – sentenció – Maldita sea, ¿En qué jodido momento se había vuelto tan vulnerable?, Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y ahí comprendió. Estaba enamorado de Eren, Si estaba enamorado del chico que movía completamente su mundo lleno de titanes. - …Estúpido mocoso, no puedes dejarme así por así ¿Entendido? – Okey esa no era la mejor confesión de amor, pero lo había hecho. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del castaño. Había entendido muy bien la "confesión de amor" de su amado Sargento. Llevó sus brazos a la cintura del de menor estatura, acercando sus labios a su oído susurro, _Ya era hora Levi, nunca te dejaré ¿Lo entiendes verdad? _– Un cosquilleo recorrió toda la espina dorsal del de piel nívea. Llevó sus labios a los de su ahora amante y deposito un tierno beso en ellos. Le vio al rostro, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en los pómulos de esté.

-Levi – Susurro mientras volvía a atacar los labios del mayor, estaba vez con más efusión. Sintieron los labios ajenos a cada uno, los degustaron, saborearon. Probaron su nueva droga, su más grande adicción hacia ambos. Lástima que no todo era color de rosa en ese momento. Se separaron al escucharon una voz ronca llamar al piel nívea.

-¿Levi? – Preguntó Erwin al ver a su "amado" en brazos de otro. Eso sí era un golpe duro para él.

¿En qué momento había llegado Erwin?, no se suponía que llegaría hasta mañana, y aun así en la tarde. Se había adelantado un día, y para empeorarlo los había visto en pleno beso.

* * *

¡Buenitas! ~ Esperó que estén bien, ¿yo? Pues, Muy bien aunque aun en exámenes u.u Pero Gracias a todo lo limpio de este mundo, me salio tiempo para terminar este capitulo ~ ¡Chanananaaaaan!~, Lo bueno esta por salir, ¿Qué creen que pasará?, ¿sufrirá Erwin, Eren Levi, o los tres? ¿Que opinan ustedes?.

Agradezco sus reviews *w* de ante mano agradeceré los próximos~ Acepto; Criticas, amenazas, tomatazos, que me odien si haga sufrir a los tres u.u Cualquier cosa.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes ¡Chao! ~

**Chibi Taiga.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Notas al final del capitulo

* * *

**˜ Capítulo 8 ˜**

**No renunciare a tú amor.**

-¿Levi? – Preguntó Erwin al verle en brazos del castaño - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Agregó

̶ …- No hubo respuesta del mencionado.

̶ Levi – Mencionó mientras se acercaba al moreno. Intentó tomarlo de la mano, lo cual fue un intento fallido, ya que él piel nívea retrocedió ante el acto.

̶ Veo que no entiendes – Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al chico titán – Desde hoy, no me alejaré de Eren… ̶ Dudo, en como continuar la oración – Ya que desde ahora Levi es de mi propiedad – Concluyó el castaño. A lo cual el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, de verdad no esperaba ser recibido con esa noticia.

̶ Esto quiere decir… que ustedes ¿son pareja? – Preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Quería que Levi le respondiera con sinceridad.

̶ Si ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, ¿Por qué preguntas? ̶ Atacó Levi.

Tenía que deshacer esa relación como pudiera, no se iba a permitir perder a Levi, solo por no haber estado unos días en la legión. Lucharía y daría de todo para poder recuperar el amor, que según él le correspondía por derecho ̶ Levi, tenemos que hablar, te esperó en mi oficina, ¿entendido? ̶ Anunció dando media vuelta

̶ Tu y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar ̶ Respondió. Tomó la mano del chico titan, queriendo empezar su caminata, lo cual no sucedió.

̶ Ve. Anda Levi ̶ Le indicó el castaño ̶ Solo será un rato, ¿está bien? ̶ Expresó con una sonrisa a su ahora amante, el cual se sonrojo de gran manera. Este acto fue notado por el rubio, el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sonrojo del morocho fuera por él, y no por el chico titan.

̶ … de acuerdo ̶ Respondió el morocho. ̶ Nos vemos en un rato mocoso ̶ Expresó, antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados en un fugaz, pero tierno beso. Definitivamente se maldecía mil veces al no haber estado en el castillo, eso estaba afectando todos sus planes, y el mayor problema, tenía nombre y apellido; Eren Yëager.

̶ Nos vemos ̶ Dijo el castaño, mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar a castillo. El chico sabia como joderle la vida al comandante, y eso definitivamente le agradaba de sobre manera al castaño.

•••••

El camino hasta la oficina del rubio fue lento, aburrido, y muy incómodo. Llegaron después de cinco minutos. El comandante abrió la puerta y muy cortes mente le pedio al morocho que entrara.

̶ siéntate por favor Levi ̶

El mencionado lo tomo como una orden, y no tanto como una sugerencia, a lo cual respondió ̶ Ve directo al grano estúpido ̶

Erwin suspiro, llevo sus manos a su mentón, tenía que ver cómo empezar la plática, sin que Levi lo insultara, o peor, se fuera… ̶ Levi ̶ Comenzó ̶ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando no estuve aquí? ̶ Preguntó.

̶ A qué quieres llegar con esto Smith ̶ Expresó, mientras se dirigía al asiento que le había ofrecido anteriormente.

̶ Levi, ¿Estás enamorado de Eren? ̶ Tenía que saber la verdad, y que mejor forma de ir directo.

̶ … ̶ No hubo respuesta del morocho. Es más, ¿En verdad estaba enamorado del chico?. Claro, si no, no hubiera sucedidito lo de la noche anterior. Al pensar eso sus mejillas tomaron un leve color carmín, lo cual el ojiceleste lo tomó como su respuesta.

̶ Ya veo ̶ Se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el morocho sentado. ̶ Levi, sé que no podré ocupar el lugar que eren tiene en tu vida, pero… no acepto el haber perdido, como bueno caballero respetaré tu decisión, pero eso no significa que me rendiré, ¿Lo entiendes? ̶ Expresó. Llevó su mano hacia la del otro, con un suave movimiento lo jaló para levantarse, lo tomó de la cintura y beso sus labios.

•••••

Dejó que Levi fuera con el capital, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería parecer un novio exagerado y sobreprotector… Novio, sus ojos brillaron al recordar esa palabra, Levi y el eran novios, bueno claro que el moreno no dejaría que digiera esa palabra, entonces, lo más ¿Lógico? Sería referirse como "pareja" o "amante", No le importaba tanto como llamarle, solo sabía que era realmente feliz al saber que ahora estaban juntos, y no dejaría que nadie acabara con esa felicidad.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde sabía que estarían sus compañeros. Entró y pudo notar a los chichos conversando amenamente. ̶ ¡Eren! ̶ Grito Mikasa al ver entrar a su hermano

̶ Mikasa ̶ Dijo sonriendo de tal forma que sonrojo a la chica ̶ ¿Qué pasa? ̶ Preguntó

̶ Nada, Queremos saber que pasó ̶ Preguntó el rubio.

̶ Eh, Jejeje, pues, el sargento yo somos pareja ya, Armin ̶ Expresó Rascando su nuca con la mano derecha.

̶ ¡Hasta que por fin! ̶ Se escuchó un grito desde la esquina.

̶ ¡Ymir!, no seas así ̶ Le reprendió la rubia a su novia. Si al igual que Reiner y Bertholdt, Ymir y Historia tenían tiempo de estar juntos como pareja. Esto era algo que Eren envidiaba grandemente, pero ahora todo sería diferente.

̶ … Eren, ¿Eres feliz de esta forma? ̶ Le preguntó Mikasa a su hermano.

̶ Claro… oh es que aún crees que es algo malo, porque si es así dime ̶ Le retó.

̶ … si tú eres feliz, me basta con eso ̶ Fue su respuesta. Dicho esto, el de orbes esmeralda le sonrió seguido por un abrazó.

Pasaron un rato platicando, y molestando a Eren sobre su nueva relación con el sargento. Qué según ellos, Eren sería el Pasivo en la relación, vaya que estaban mal sus presentimientos.

•••••

Sus labios estaban siendo besados. Si besados y no por cualquier persona, estaban siendo besados por el idiota de Smith. Soltó el agarre de un empujón, el cual mando hasta la puerta al rubio.

̶ ¿QUÉ MIERDAS TE PASA? ̶ Le gritó al soltarse de su agarre.

̶ Reclamando lo que es mío, y perdí por no estar aquí. ̶ Respondió de la forma más natural y tranquila posible.

̶ No que respetarías mi decisión ¿eh? ̶ Le seguía gritando, sin dejar que el de ojos celestes se le acercara.

̶ Si, pero me di cuenta, de que no puedo rendirme solo así ̶ Expresó, dirigiéndose hasta el morocho. Logró tomarlo de la cintura y proseguir con el beso. Estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera por poder poseer a Levi, en cuerpo y alma. No importaba lo que fuera. Y con ese pensamiento, prosiguió besando el cuello níveo, dándole pequeños mordisco, explorando su cuerpo con sus grandes manos, estaba que se moría por probar ese cuerpo.

Estaba ido, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido más débil que ahora, intentaba de todo, pataleaba, pegaba y se giraba para poder zafarse del agarre del rubio. Estaba que mandaba todo al carajo, ¿Cuándo llego a pasar todo eso?. Sintió como el rubio de un rápido y grotesco movimiento, lo cambio de posición, dejando expuesto su redondo trasero a los ojos del rubio. Estaba por reincorporarse, para poder salir cuando sintió algo duro en su trasero. ¡Joder!, no podía ser o ¿si?. Erwin estaba decidió a violarlo. Qué más da, mando todo al carajo, su orgullo, su todo, porque de esta tenía que salir, y sin más comenzó a gritar.

̶ ¡EREN! ̶ Gritaba con desesperó al sentirse violado por un mastodonte.

̶ Grita todo lo que quieras, Eren no vendrá ̶ Le dijo al oído mientras juntaba más su erección al trasero del Sargento.

̶ ¡EREN!, ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡CUATRO OJOS! ̶ Prosiguió gritando más fuerte para que alguien le ayudará, a salvar su trasero literalmente.

El piel nívea seguía gritando el nombre de su amante, definitivamente si el chico no llegaba sería su puta culpa el que lo violaran en frente se sus narices. Seguía gritando, cada vez con más fuerza y odio. Sintió como el rubio poco a poco le bajaba los pantalones, definitivamente mataría a Eren por no ayudarle. Sintió dos manos en su trasero, abriendo su entrada. ¡Joder!.

̶ Hermosa vista ̶ Expresó Erwin al tener el trasero blanquecino de Levi frente de él.

̶ Idiota ̶ Le gritó el ojigris. Al escuchar su comentario, quería golpearle tan fuerte que no pudiera dar placer sexual nunca más en su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse y poder golpearlo, la puerta se abrió de una patada.

̶ ¡LEVI! ̶ Gritó Eren al ver a su pareja estar a punto de ser devorada por el rubio.

̶ Imbécil, porque no venias ̶ Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

̶ Yëager, Sal de aquí. Es una orden ̶ Exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta de que había fallado en su cometido. De una forma brusca Jaló del brazo a Levi, poniéndolo frente a él ̶ O ¿Prefieres ver como folló a Levi?, Es tu decisión ̶ Añadió, mientras depositaba un beso en los labios rosados del morocho.

Definitivamente, eso fue lo que rompió la paciencia en Eren. Si algo sabía era que debía de luchar por lo que quisiera, y en estos momentos lo que quería era estar cerca de Levi, amarlo y protegerle. Dio un paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio, esperó que terminara de darle el beso al morocho. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un derechazo en el rostro.

El golpe que le dio el castaño en el rostro no se lo esperaba. Pero había valido la pena, le robo miles de besos al de baja estura, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo suyo, pero eso no le bastaba quería más de él. ̶ ¡jajaja!, ¿Estas seguro que con esto me quedaré quieto? ̶ Le preguntó.

̶ Estoy seguro que no, pero mientras Levi me dé permiso de protegerle, así será, y no dejaré que se le acerque. ̶ Contesto con la mirada llena de determinación. Abrazó a su amante, le cargo como a una princesa y salió de la oficina del comandante si antes expresar ̶ Comandante, si vuelve a tocar a Levi, lo aniquilaré.

•••••

Le llevó cargado hasta la habitación del Sargento. Entraron y le deposito en la cama.

̶ ¡Estúpido Eren!, ¡Casi soy violado! ̶ Le gritó al castaño.

̶ Lo sé, por eso… discúlpame Levi… no te protegí como debí ̶ Le abrazo, se sentía la peor persona, si no hubiera escuchado los gritos desgarradores del piel nívea, el comandante bien hubiera logrado su cometido ̶ Discúlpame Levi… De verdad lo siento ̶ Prosiguió disculpándose unas cien veces más mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

̶ … Ya basta mocoso, deja de llorar ̶ Odia ver esos ojos envueltos en lágrimas ̶ … Me salvaste… es lo que cuenta ̶ Añadió tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

El castaño sonrió ante tal acto, y beso suavemente los labios de su amante. Levi sentía diferente el beso. Claro primero era recibido y no dado a la fuerza, segundo era un beso lleno de amor, y no de lujuria como el que le había dado Erwin hace unos momentos.

̶ Levi, te quiero ̶ Definitivamente eso no lo había previsto. ̶ No quiero forzarte a decirme las mismas palabras. Pero espero que con el tiempo lo sientas ̶ añadió. Se acomodó a un lado del morocho en la cama. Le abrazo por la cintura, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, seguido por uno en su frente. Esta noche no harían nada, simplemente se quedaría abrazado, contemplando la belleza de Levi. El sueño les llegó y si más ambos quedaron atrapados por Morfeo.

Definitivamente, esta sería una de tantas pruebas y amenazas que sufriría su amor. Pero no hay bien que por mal venga. Ellos sabrían cómo llevar su relación y salir adelante sin separarse. O eso es lo que pensaban.

* * *

¡Jelouuuu! ~ ¿Cómo estan? Espero bien. Debí averlo subido el viernes, pero no pude, me sentía muy mal u.u Pero aquí esta ~o~  
No odien a Erwin, enserio, me agrada mucho, pero debía de salir así el capitulo enserio u.u Espero les agrade el capitulo, Agradezco mucho sus reviews *w*  
Sin más me despido de ustedes ~

**Chibi Taiga.**


End file.
